


Start of Something New

by StarPopsy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPopsy/pseuds/StarPopsy
Summary: Bram is at a karaoke bar with some friends when Nick invites his girlfriend and best friends, one of whom happen to be Brams crush. After flirting Bram finally asks him out.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd, but if anyone is interested in doing for it future works please let me know!  
> Also, I'm British so some spelling mistakes are just because I'm used to spelling them that way and haven't noticed. I've also changed the format so I'm hoping it's easier for people to read!

I'm currently sat in a rowdy karaoke bar with Garrett, Craig, Evan and Nick. Craig demanded we came here and considering he's just broke up with his boyfriend because he was cheating on Craig so none of us put up much of a fight. We were on our 5th beer and had just downed our third shot of the night when Nick asked if it was okay if his girlfriend and their two best friends could join them. Craig was all up for them joining claiming that the more of them that there is the more fun they'll have. Garrett and Evan agreed and I nod my head. Garrett shoots me that annoying eyebrows raised 'I know why you agreed' look. I roll my eyes at him and take a sip of my beer.  
  
The thing is, I've had a crush on one of Nicks best friends since the first day I saw him on at one of our soccer games. That was nearly 6 months ago. He was linking arms with (who I later found out later that day) Leah and Abby, had a dark blue hoodie and a pair of slightly distressed looking jeans on, and his blonde hair was messy and windswept. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Nick took us over and introduced to them and I noticed that his eyes were this moon grey colour and I knew that if I looked into them for too long I would loose myself. He was very outgoing but was never in your face about it and when he introduced himself to me (his name is Simon) I stammered out my name in reply. I had noticed Garrett looking at me getting flustered and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being able to tease me about it so I pulled myself together and started talking to Simon. We clicked together instantly. We didn't see each other all the time. It was usually every two weeks after soccer games where he would come and watch, whatever the weather, and support us. Us being Nick but a guy can dream can't he? But when we were together we talked about everything and anything. There was also subtle flirting between us and there were times we were so engrossed in a conversation that we wouldn't notice our surroundings, often being left behind while the others would walk on.  
  
It was about half hour later when Abby and Leah walked up to the table with a tray full of beers, shots and cocktails. They sat down and gave the drinks out. I was scanning the room for Simon but trying to do it subtly but I was tipsy and I knew there was nothing subtle about it. I was about to ask where he was when he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, at the table. He sat next to me and took a sip of his cocktail. After 3 rounds of shots and 2 more beers (cocktails for Simon) we were past the tipsy side. Simon stood up suddenly, nearly falling into my lap and announced that we needed to sing and dance immediately. Abby jumped right up, as did Evan who was pulling Craig up and Simon extended his hand to Leah and they were off to the dance floor. I love watching Simon dance, there is something about the way he moves his body and I just can't help staring. I'm jolted out of my Simon trance by Garrett. "Dude, stop staring and join them. Or ask him out. Or kiss him. I mean there's plenty of options for you to get closer to him. But whatever you do, stop with the heart eyes and pining after him" "Yeah! Come on Bram, I'm pretty sure he likes you too" he must of noticed my expression because Nick's suddenly saying "not that I've ever asked him or said anything about you crushing on him. But he always asks how you are, which you do about him, and I've noticed him staring at you a few times." I feel my face flush "Garrett, I'm not just going to go up to him and kiss him, that's not my style. And Nick? I'm sure you think you've seen these things but you probably haven't."  
  
Abby and Leah come back to the table and Abby plonks herself on Nicks lap while Leah talks to Garrett. The next thing I notice, is Evan, Craig and Simon on the stage singing let it go. I can't help the smile that creeps on my face. This was probably Craig's choice as he loves Disney but Simon and Evan are having just as much fun as Craig is. My focus is on Simon, he's got this presence when he's on stage that makes everyone look at him. I noticed it the first time Nick, Garrett and me went to watch Simon's performance in Oliver. Nick had convinced Garrett to go and watch it with him considering he would always come to our matches. I hadn't needed convincing but I didn't tell Nick that I planned on going with or without them. The song ends and Simon comes bounding over to us, and downs his cocktail. A new round of drinks appear courtesy of Nick and as he was handing out shots, I watched Evan and Craig cross the dance floor giggling and leaning into each other. They got to the table and Nick gave them a shot and we all downed them at once.  
  
I didn't realise what was happening until I was already on stage with Simon singing As Long As You Love Me. I was more drunk than I thought I was because if I was sober there would be no way that I would be doing this. After the song had finished I managed to get down the stairs without falling, but the same can't be said for Simon. I turned around to see where he was, when he literally fell into my arms. He was giggling which then started me off and as we started to walk away I noticed that we both still had our arms around each other. We were both using each other to stay upright. We managed to get ourselves sitting down and Simon started to rant about everything that is wrong with golden oreos. We had let go of each other when we sat down but somehow are hands had ended up entwined but I wasn't going to complain.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Simon had the brilliant idea of us all going back to his and Nick's. We gathered our things together and the second Simon's jacket was on I instinctively reached out for Simon's hand and he shot me the most dazzling smile as he took it. Their place wasn't far away. Evan and Craig were walking slightly in front whispering in each others ear, Evan had liked Craig for ages. Nick and Garrett were walking behind them but kept looking over their shoulders and giving me looks but I pretended to not notice as I was talking to Leah. Simon was talking to Abby who looked extremely excited as she was bouncing up and down. We got to the corner of Simon's street and Evan said that he was going to take Craig home as he was falling asleep.  
  
It took Simon two tries to get the key in the lock because I kept tickling him. He managed to open the door and we all walked in. Nick went to the fridge and grabbed some beers and threw one to Garrett and me. Leah was making vodka and orange for her, Abby and Simon. Nick went and put on some music and I sat down on the couch. Simon sat next to me as all the others joined us on the couch. I put my arm round him and he leaned into my chest. I was listening to the conversation buzz around me. I was feeling extremely content. Abby decided it would be a good idea for us all to play truth or dare. Leah threw a pillow at her but agreed. It turned out to be quite a lot of fun. Nick had been dared to down a beer while upside down. Garrett had to eat a spoonful of chilli powder, Leah was honest about her favourite smutty fanfic. It was Simon's turn again and he chose truth. Abby looked like Christmas had come early. She looked Simon right in the eye "if you had to choose between oreos or Bram which would you choose to give up?". The question took me by surprise. But I looked down at Simon and before I could say anything Simon looked me dead in the eye 'I mean... I know I love oreos and everyday would be struggle but I couldn't give up Bram". I could feel the grin forming on my face. "I couldn't give you up either." I looked up at the room noticed Abby beaming at us and Nick watching us with a small smile on his face and his arms tight around Abby's waist. Leah and Garrett hadn't been paying attention to us so had no idea what had happened.  
  
Nick and Abby had gone to bed in Nick's room, Leah had disappeared into Simon's room and Garrett had fallen asleep on the couch. I hadn't realised I fell asleep but I woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen and a slight headache. Garrett was still asleep so as I made my way to the kitchen I pushed him off the couch. He screamed as he hit the floor and I carried on chuckling to myself. Everybody was up, Nick and Abby had their heads on the table looking like death, Leah smiled at me as she put water and paracetamol in front of them "do you need any?" I shook my head no and went to sit down. She still got me a glass of water and I couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for her. Simon was making the pancakes and was singing along to the music he was playing. Garrett walked in, and Leah automatically gave him paracetamol and water which he took straight away "Bram?" I faced him "have I ever told you I hate you? There are other ways to wake me up that doesn't involve pushing me off the couch" he huffed at me. Simon and Leah started laughing, Abby raised her head enough to give us a half amused smile. "Well... I mean I guess there is, but you woke me up once by pouring water all over me, so we're even now." Simon put the pancakes in the middle of the table and Leah put a range of things to go on them. The conversation flowed easily. I locked eyes with Simon and smiled. I didn't want it to be awkward, I didn't regret anything and judging by the smile that was on his face neither did he.  
  
After talking Simon and Leah out of cleaning up so me and Garrett could do it, Nick and Abby went back to bed to try and sleep their hangover off. Leah and Garrett were on about heading home, and as much as I didn't want to leave Simon, I couldn't ignore the fact that I wanted to have a shower and get out of my dirty clothes. As we said our goodbyes to Simon at his door, he asked me for my number. He handed me his phone and I gave him mine. We swapped back phones and as he handed me my phone back, our fingers brushed and our eyes locked, a smile began to creep on our faces. He brushed his thumb over my knuckles ,"text me". I nodded and left his apartment.  
  
After I had got home and was freshly showered I sat on my bed debating what to text him. I managed to hold out and not text him on the way back home but now I was home and done what I needed to there really was no reason for me to not too.  
  
_Hey Si_  
  
**Hey :)**  
  
_Thanks for the pancakes this morning by the way, I think I forgot to mention it before I left_  
  
**No problem, pancakes are lifesavers for hangovers. Though I was lucky and didn't have one but I knew some of the others would of!**  
  
_I agree wholeheartedly about the pancakes, especially the ones you made. I didn't have a hangover either, although I'm slightly surprised considering how much I drank._  
  
**I'm shocked you didn't, I mean I saw how much you had to drink**  
  
_Excuse me? You drank just as much as me, I can just hold my liquor better than you because you needed me to catch you when you fell of the stairs otherwise you would of been on the floor! and then you proceeded to use me as a leaning post!_  
  
**Okay, I'll let you have to stairs because if it weren't for you I definitely would be sporting a broken nose right now. But you were using me as a leaning post too! in fact your the one that needed me to hold your hand all the way back to mine**  
**Not that I minded**  
**In fact I rather enjoyed it**  
  
_I enjoyed it too. How about we do something just us later?_  
  
**Like a date?**  
  
_I would like it to be a date if you want it to be too_  
  
**Yeah! I would love that**  
  
_Good! It's a date I'll pick you up at 6_  
  
**See you tonight!**  
  
I now how to plan a date for me and Simon. It's not that I've never had an idea on what I would do on a date with Simon, but now I had less than 5 hours to plan it, set it up, beg for Garrett's help and get ready. I got up and went into the living room where Garrett was playing Fifa. I plonked myself down next to him. "Garrett? I need your help" He paused the game and looked at me "With?". I knew Garrett was going to be a bit over the top about this because since I realised I liked Simon, Garrett and to a degree Nick, had had to put up with all my pining. "I've asked Simon out on a date tonight, and I have an idea for it but I need you to help me with it" Garrett's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Finally, you summed up the courage to ask him out! Yes! Of course I'll help you, now just tell me what you want me to do". I laughed at him as I went into an explanation of what I needed him to do. He even came shopping with me for the supplies for our date. After I had got everything I needed, we headed over to where I was taking Simon to set up. Garrett was staying there with everything because even though it is a very remote place and you need a key to get in I wanted to be sure it was perfect.  
  
I got back for half four and ran into the shower straight away, I was brushing my teeth when a text came through on my phone  
  
**Hey Bram, just wondering whats the dress code for tonight?**  
  
_I'm wearing casual/smart if that helps? You definitely don't need anything formal_  
  
**Perfect! I prefer casual clothing if you've not already noticed that I'm usually always wearing a hoodie**  
  
_Of course I noticed Si! I'm pretty sure last night was the first time I haven't seen you in a hoodie and I bet that has to do with the fact that we were on a night out_  
  
**Okay, I get it I wear hoodies too much. It's just that they're so comfy**  
  
_I'm not complaining, I like seeing you in your hoodies_  
  
**I'll wear one tonight in your honour then ;)**  
  
_I hoped you would. I have to get ready, see you soon_  
  
**See you soon <3 **  
  
_ <3 _  
  
By the time we had finished texting it was nearing quarter past 5, I went over to my closet and took my favourite black jeans and a dark green polo shirt. I got dressed and put on my shoes. One last spray of deodorant and a pat down to make sure I had everything and I was ready. Before I left to get Simon, I phoned Garrett to double check that everything was in place and ready to go, even though I knew it was. I took a deep breathe. Normally I would be nervous to do anything like this, but for some reason I was more excited. I really liked Simon and I just hoped that he liked the date.  
  
I was parked outside Simon's apartment and I sent him a text to tell him I was outside. Simon opened the front door and walked to the car. He was wearing distressed blue jeans, a white t-shirt and my favourite (not that he knew) dark blue hoodie. I shot Garrett a text telling him I was leaving Simon's as Simon opened the car door and got in. He smiled as he said hello. "You weren't lying saying you were going to wear a hoodie in my honour were you?" I said as I pulled away. He laughed "Nope, I'm wearing it just for you. Just like I said I would" "I'm glad, you look gorgeous by the way". I noticed the blush form on his cheeks. "Not as good as you though. Where are we off too? You've not given me anything other than that time you were picking me up". I stopped at a red light and looked over at him "I wanted it to be a surprise, but we're not far now".  
  
We made small talk as I drove and before we knew it we had arrived. I text Garrett telling him we were here and he text back saying everything was done. Simon was looking around. I took his hand and led the way. Not many people know about this place. It's set just outside a small town not for from where we go to college. My dad owns the cabin that the little garden that's locked away from the rest of the world belongs too. It's under lock and key and it was my favourite place growing up. It's surrounded by flowers and plants, with a view of the lake and a dock, but unless you knew where you were going on the lake it's hidden from view. I love being outdoors and I really want Simon to enjoy it too. This afternoon me and Garrett had come up here after going shopping to get it ready. We had strung fairy lights from trees as well as candles that had been lit when I text Garrett saying I was leaving Simon's. In the middle of the dock, I laid a blue blanket and on the middle of that was a picnic box. Luckily it was one of the ones that you put ice packs in to keep in cool, because in it was milk, as many different flavour oreos we could get our hands on and reeces. I also put chocolate covered strawberries in. I know a picnic was cliche but I also knew that Simon liked Cliche I just hoped that he liked this.  
  
As we were approaching the gate, Garrett was walking out with his car keys in hand. Simon looked surprised to see him. "Everything is ready to go for you, dude. Hope you two have a good time! See you later" and he strode off. "Thanks Garrett". Simon looked very confused. I chuckled at him "I'll explain in a minute". As we walked through the gate, Simon gasped. I faced him as his eyes took in his surroundings. "It's... It's breathtaking. How did you find it?" We sat on the blanket and moved the few scatter pillows and spare blanket to the side. "My dad owns the cabin that this piece of land belongs too. When I was younger I would spend all my time here. I loved it here. My dad gated it off and gave me the key because I was worried someone would come and ruin it. As much as we have an amazing view of the lake, if someone is on the lake and don't know where to look they would never see us. I love how secluded and quiet it is here. It's my favourite place in the world and I wanted you to see it" He put his hand to my cheek and I placed my hand on his cheek. I moved my hand and opened the basket. I took out two plastic glasses and handed them to Simon while I got the milk out. "You've gone all out haven't you" he chuckled. "only for you, Si" I pulled out the strawberries, Reece's and Oreo's and Simon looked ecstatic. "You really have thought about everything. This is amazing Bram. Thank you."  
  
I sorted the pillows out and lent back, Simon followed suit and put his head on my chest and I curled my arm round his shoulders while his free hand found my hand and held it. This was perfect. Hours passed and we spoke about everything and anything. We watched the sunset and pulled the blanket over us when the temperature dropped slightly. It was nearly midnight "as much as I want to stay here forever with you, we do need to get home" Simon sighed "I know. I've really enjoyed tonight, Thank you" "Si, stop thanking me. I've enjoyed it too" I smiled at him as we got up. We packed everything up and locked the gate. We put the stuff in the back of the car and I went to open the door for him but before he climbed in he put his arms round me. I instinctively put my arms round him and breathed in the smell of his hair. We pulled back and looked at each other. We both leaned in and then we were kissing. It was slow soft kiss but it was perfect. We broke apart and I knew that the smile on my face was an exact replica of the smile on his face. He got in the car and I closed his door and then went round to the drivers side. As we were pulling out Simon's hand rested lightly on my thigh and stayed there until we got to his apartment. He lent over and we had another sweet kiss before he said goodbye. I waited until he was inside his building before making my way home.  
  
Garrett was nowhere to be seen so I made my way to to my room. I was glad for the moment alone as I was still smiling from how our date went and if I'm honest I didn't want people to ask questions. It was mine and Simon's thing. My phone buzzed.  
  
**Hey, were you aware that everybody was at my apartment? The only person who we went out with last night who's not here is you! I'm literally being interrogated right now! I'm not even sure how everybody knew! Come back? Please? P.s. I had an amazing time tonight <3 **  
  
_I wondered where Garrett was. I have a better idea, how about I come pick you up and bring you back here? No one else is here so your interrogation will stop! I had an amazing time too <3 _  
  
**Don't come and pick me up, you've done enough today I'll jump in an uber over. But that sounds perfect. I'll be there soon**  
  
Luckily I wasn't a messy person so I didn't need to run around and make sure the apartment was clean. I set my laptop up, put my phone on charge and got two bottles of water out the fridge and took them into my room. It wasn't long until I heard a knock at the door and I went an answered it, letting Simon in. "Thank you, I had no idea they were all going to be there and the second I had closed the front door they were on me like a pack of wild dogs. Questioning me about everything. I tried to avoid answering their questions, because like it was our date not their's but I knew they weren't going to give up." I laughed at this. "That sounds about right for our friends. It's fine, I thought we could cuddle up in bed and watch netflix and if we fall asleep, we fall asleep." He smiled at me as he took his hoodie off "That is a perfect idea". He went and used the bathroom to get changed while I changed in my room. We were both in our pyjamas when we got climbed in my bed. I let Simon choose what he wanted to watch but neither of us was paying attention to it really. We were talking and kissing and enjoying just being together.  
  
I hadn't noticed that anyone was in my room and I'm pretty sure Simon hadn't either because he was still sleeping. So when I finally woke up and didn't immediately pay attention to my surroundings because I was too busy staring at Simon who looked beautiful while he was sleeping, I jumped so much that I startled Simon who woke with a start when I heard several little coughs. Simon groaned and I lifted my head slightly to see that standing in my room was Abby and Garrett. I knew for a fact that would mean Nick and Leah were here. "So, this is where you snuck off to Si? Came to lie in bed with your boyfriend instead of talking to us?" Abby cooed. Simon blushed and just nuzzled his head deeper into my neck. "Yeah, come on guys we want the deets!" Garrett chimed in. "Seriously never say deets again Garrett! And if we promise to give you some information will you let us at least wake up properly before dealing with you all?" I was trying to reason with Garrett even though I had no intention of telling them anything. "Deal, and we'll make breakfast but then it is judgement day!" And they swanned off into the living room slamming my bedroom in the process. "Remind me, the next time we do this to make sure I've installed a lock on my door." Simon chuckled as he looked up. "I'm glad there's going to be a next time. But I agree. What the hell are they doing here?" He sighed. "I'm guessing that they want to be filled in with what happened. They're extremely nosy." Simon nodded "probably, come on let's get it over with" and he climbed out of my bed but not before giving me a kiss.  
We went to the living room and sat down my arm round Simon. We didn't say a word to the others but I knew how desperate Abby and Garrett were to ask questions. Before they could bombard us with questions I spoke up "okay I know your dying for us to spill the beans but we're not going to. It was our date and it went well. We had a good time but we want to keep it between us. This is new for us both and we haven't even discussed whats going on between us. That's a conversation Simon and I need to have, I don't want to have to rush that conversation because you lot are being way to nosy for your own good". Abby sighed dramatically but everybody had a smile on their faces "We get it. We really do. It's just that all of us are so excited for you both. We've all been around to see you two pine and flirt with each other and we're just really glad that your finally doing something about it now" Leah explained. "just so your aware, you should know how much I wanted to lock you both in a room together at times. If it wasn't Simon going on about Bram, it was Bram going on about Simon. It was so difficult to know you both liked each other and not be able to say anything" Nick said. Simon caught my eye and we just grinned at each other.  
  
The rest of the day passed, we all spent the day together and even though our friends would shoot us looks they never asked about it again. Simon went home that night and we spent all night texting until we both fell asleep. I was at soccer practice because it was a Sunday morning and was pleased to see that Simon was there with Abby and Leah. They came over to us Abby kissing Nick and Leah and Garrett engaging in a conversation. My hand brushed Simon's fingertips as I caught his eye and smiled. "Come to mine tomorrow morning about 5am?" he asked me. "5am? That's early and oddly specific" Simon laughed at me. "I know but I want to show you something. You showed me the sunset, I want to show you the sunrise from one of my favourite places" "I'll be there I promise". We won the game and we all went out for lunch after to celebrate. I invited Simon back but he declined saying he had homework and things to do for tomorrow. As he left he pressed a light kiss to my lips. When Garrett and I got home we both studied a bit before I went to bed early. I wanted a good night sleep ready to see Simon in the morning.  
  
My alarm went off at 4am. I turned it off and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. It was 4:45 by the time I was leaving. I sent a text to Simon saying I was on my way and I drove to his apartment. I smiled as I saw him waiting for me outside. I parked the car and made my way over to him. "Good morning" he reached for my hand and gave me a kiss "come on" and he pulled me into his building. I thought we were going into his apartment so I was surprised when he pulled me up more flights of stairs to a door that had the words 'roof access' on. He opened the door and I walked through it to find that he had brought up his bedding and blew up an air mattress. His laptop was playing softly in the background and there was two cups of hot chocolate that were still steaming so he must of made them just before he met me. He let go of my hand and handed me the hot chocolate, while he pulled the covers back and proceeded to get in the bed. I took my shoes off and took a sip before joining him. He instantly laid his head on my chest his eyes focusing on the sky as the dawn was cracking. "I love my bed. It's the place where I feel the most safe and obviously the most comfortable. I normally would watch the sunrise from my bed in my room, but I ended up here one of the first nights I moved here because I was homesick and I watched the sun rise. It was like it was the universe telling me that it was the start of something new. So because of that, I came up with the idea of combining them and thought you would like it." "I more than like it. It's beautiful. Especially the part about the sunrise being the start of something new" Simon lent up and captured my lips in a kiss that made me forget everything. "Well I was hoping this could be the start of something new. The something being us. Abraham, will you be my boyfriend?" I knew there was a massive grin on my face. "Of course, I will. There is nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend". The way he asked me to be his boyfriend was such a Simon thing to do and it made me realise I was falling for him. We watched the sunrise together as well as stealing kisses from each other. It had been an amazing weekend and even though we had to get back to normality, I wasn't worried because I now had Simon and we would make it work.


End file.
